


都柏林下没下雪不知道，但是北京下雪了

by DaZhuoWuFeng



Category: MIC男团 | M.I.C. (Band)
Genre: M/M, 檀鑫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaZhuoWuFeng/pseuds/DaZhuoWuFeng
Summary: 点梗-1117咪咕赵泳鑫符龙飞接吻后ABO-双A-r18Alpha檀健次XAlpha赵泳鑫符龙飞b,韩东君a涉及标记，触雷勿看慎点慎点慎点
Relationships: 檀健次/赵泳鑫





	都柏林下没下雪不知道，但是北京下雪了

**Author's Note:**

> 最后编辑于2020.4.9

此篇abo相关设定:  
现代社会b居多，o最少。  
A,O都有发情期，A的发情期更像发热期，期间情绪不稳定，缺乏安全感，易怒易悲，极具占有欲。  
A,O在敏感期都容易被信息素刺激发情，非敏感期通过咬破腺体也可以强制发情。  
A在分化后，生殖系统萎缩，回缩的生殖腔一般情况下不能被进入成结。  
AB被标记只能是咬破腺体注入信息素，属于临时标记，维持时间因人而异。  
A和A之间的信息素对冲其实很激烈且不好受的，所以AA相当于男男中的男男，能走到最后的少之又少。

1.  
[STEELO]:还没登机？

赵泳鑫瘫在沙发上，单手发出消息，往嘴里扔了瓣橘子。

[JC-T]:晚点了

[STEELO]:去接你吗 几点到

[JC-T]:不用

那边回复的很快，大概是在候机大厅太无聊，紧接着又发过来一条消息。

[JC-T]:约了韩东君他们喝酒。

看见这三个字，赵泳鑫好看的眉毛一皱，蹭地坐直了身体，脑袋里的警铃嗡嗡直响。又是韩东君！认识这么多年，健次的圈子他一直都门儿清，来来去去无非就那些个人，健次熟悉的他也都熟得很——除了这个韩东君。

一种诡异感沿着脊梁骨直往上钻，说是吃醋吧，肯定有，他认。但主要原因他清楚得很，自从健次转型做演员，他们生活中的越来越难以忽视的不稳定性，把他折磨得不轻。赵泳鑫不喜欢这种感觉，出于某种占有欲或者控制欲，他恨透了事物脱控。原本守在身边的弟弟飞走了，按他的脾气，绝不好过，但他却还得假装大方和体贴地送上祝福，然后开开心心地剪掉手里的绳子。

但他绝不能允许健次的身边出现第二个从工作到生活都联系紧密的人——当然，MIC的另外几个人是不能算的，那是亲人，绝不会越界。赵泳鑫搂着抱枕躺回去，电视里平时最常看的剧顿时寡然无味，他回了个翻白眼的表情，把手机丢到一边，不看不听不知道，竟然就这么睡了过去。

再睁眼的时候，整个房间都黑了，手机铃声正响个没完。看清备注，他一个翻身险些顺着沙发边儿坐到地上去。“喂？”

“喂是赵…泳鑫吗？”那边实在太吵，对方抬高了声音大声喊道。

他拿开手机，备注还是檀大演员，这声音八九不离十就是韩东君。背景里音乐声太大，他又把耳朵贴回听筒，“是我。”

“哎我…我韩东君，正跟健次一起呢！他……他非让你来接他！”

为什么非得是赵泳鑫，韩东君瞧着旁边还有朋友就没多问。其实也不用问，认识一年多了，檀健次那点小心思倍儿明白的好吧？说起来，前阵子还是他怂恿着人去表白的，虽然只是杀青之后暗示了几句，没有直接点明。

“喝多了？”赵泳鑫皱眉，扭脸看向客厅摆钟，八点十分，好家伙，都跟人喝酒喝到KTV去了，还用接啊？

那边背景音乐小了点，韩东君声音发闷像是捧住了话筒，语速较快，“我估摸着快发情了，这小子谁也不让碰，还一个劲儿想摔酒瓶。”

赵泳鑫啊了一声，惊觉日子确实差不多到了，心里连骂自己大意，立马站起身，开始找衣服，“你们在哪呢？”

“乐巢，一条街旁边那个。”

赵泳鑫听了挑挑眉，那边韩东君虽然看不见，但相当机灵，赶紧又补了两句，“应该离你们那边挺近的！他选的，说方便回去！”确实近，走小区另一边的门甚至就一条街。

檀健次其实没喝几杯，换做平时顶多有点晕乎，不至于认不清人。只是跟着韩东君他们进KTV的时候，在走廊跟一个匆匆忙忙跑过去的omega撞成一团，正面直接灌了一鼻子的信息素，刺鼻的味道让马上进入发情期的alpha有点上头，坐了不多久就浑身燥热。这是真真正正被诱导发情了。

挨着坐在旁边的韩东君立刻就发觉他脸色微红，不再劝酒逗他，赶紧问要不要先回去睡觉，年轻的alpha好像压根没意识到自己的不对劲，“我没醉！…好吧我想回去，我要赵泳鑫接我！”

韩东君嗅嗅包厢的味道，心想着你是没醉，但比醉了还让人不省心。没有几个alpha愿意对上临近发情期的同类，好在旁边两个朋友都是beta，眼下全已经喝上头了，搂搂抱抱腻歪在一起唱情歌，完全没注意到空气中渐渐浓郁起来的晚香玉十分冲鼻的勾人味道。

这种味儿竟然是个alpha也是绝了。韩东君第一次闻到檀健次的味道时，还以为这是个omega，哪知道刚关心一句，就被信息素呛回来了，十足的攻击性，白瞎了他的好心。

他心想着，或许健次那个心心念念的哥哥才是个omega，这么久他一次都没见过赵泳鑫，打电话叫人来时，还有点小小的紧张，毕竟曾经差点就成了情敌，哪知道最后成了半个红娘。

然而，事实证明，他又判断失误了。

赵泳鑫赶到KTV门口时，远远就看见韩东君扶着自家男孩儿站在路边，那块儿路灯稍暗一些，这条街人来人去，没人会注意到他们是几线小明星。

韩东君一条胳膊穿过檀健次腋下，颇使了些力气才免得让人摔下去。年轻的alpha已经迷迷糊糊地分不清谁是谁了，只会低声念叨着赵泳鑫的名字，后面跟着一串脏话，无非就是“王八蛋”、“狗逼”之类。

本来见了这一幕酸溜溜、甚至有点儿恼怒的赵泳鑫，靠近时听见这些絮絮叨叨，又有些哭笑不得。

等赵泳鑫表情怪异地出现在两人面前时，韩东君正扶着发情alpha的腰，试图让他站稳一些，一抬头看见来人，那条胳膊一僵，吓得差点松手把人推到地上。“呃，来啦，你好…我是韩东君…”他咧了个友善且热情的笑，赶紧把人送出去，然后搓搓手，一时间有点不知所措。一番折腾下来，四下里除去健次的味道，还隐约夹了些他自己淡淡的红茶味，看赵泳鑫好像对这些气味全都无所谓的样子，原来是beta么？

赵泳鑫只是礼貌地点点头，把人搂进自己怀里。花香扑了满怀，宛如有人塞给他满满一捧晚香玉。

男孩儿刚碰到他，就张开双手死死抱住了他的腰，在他胸前蹭蹭，活像个终于找到庇佑的小兽，一下子肆无忌惮地将信息素全数释放出来。赵泳鑫的脸色肉眼可见地难看下去，他皱紧了眉，伸手扶住男孩儿的后背，在耳边小声哄着让人站好。可惜此时檀健次因着发情期，明显不愿意离开自己心上人，恨不得把自己整个埋进爱人的气息里溺死，并且下意识释放出自己所有的信息素来警告其他人不许靠近。

韩东君站在一边，小心地观察赵泳鑫的表情。他心想，果然是个omega，又不由得生出几分敬佩，眼下被这么高浓度的信息素一冲击，还能面不改色地站稳，真不简单。可是他们真的能回得去吗？

空气里突如其来的酒味儿把他已经到嘴边的担忧堵了回去，爱尔兰威士忌独有的香草混杂着生姜的味道，在此时因为主人的有意控制，抛去了奶油的甜腻，化为冽冽醇酒，颇具压迫性地压住另一股馥郁花香。

头脑不清醒的年轻alpha非但没如赵泳鑫意愿地安静下来，反而觉得自己受到了挑衅，气愤地歪了头，以一个极其精准的角度，咬了口赵泳鑫的锁骨。

“操，”赵泳鑫终于被拱起了火，抓住腰后檀健次的手腕，强行扯下来，不再保留自己的气息。终究年长几岁，男人轻松取得压制性胜利之后，一巴掌拍在男孩儿头顶，“适可而止，回去！”

发情期的年轻人迅速萎靡下去，一头扎进他怀里，不怎么动了。看得旁边韩东君心里欲哭无泪，他真的快被两个alpha的酒香和花香折磨到头晕了，随便赵大爷是a还是b还是o吧，他一点也不想呆在这里了。

“那你们赶紧回去吧，我去看看我那两位朋友。”

2.  
如果说檀健次是个恃宠而骄的小少爷，那么发了情的檀健次简直就是个小无赖。目送走了韩东君，赵泳鑫哭笑不得地重新环住男孩儿的腰，注意到来往路人间或投来的试探目光，他压低帽檐，凑到人耳边，“先回去好不好？”

男孩儿点头的动作把他的衬衣扯得皱皱巴巴，可依旧不做声，显得情绪格外低落。赵泳鑫叹了口气，感慨自己真的是很不容易，扶着人一直走到车旁边，眼疾手快地把人推进后座。

车程到两个人各自的小区都不足五分钟，赵泳鑫犹豫之后还是选择了把人带去自己家。算了，难得回来一趟，还是住自己那儿放心。可当他停好车，打开车后门，看见仰躺在后座上的人时，着实吓了一跳。

男孩儿湿漉漉的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着车顶，赵泳鑫心里揪得慌，也不顾得先前吃醋还是什么了，抬膝跪到车座上，弯腰钻进车里。

开车的时候，整个车里充斥的晚香玉味几乎到了呛鼻的地步，此时靠近一些，更加令人气闷。赵泳鑫忍下对同类的剧烈排斥，捕捉到了空气中的不安情绪，他两只手撑在两边，低下身，年轻人闪着水光的眸子动了动，灼热的视线落在他脸上。

“健次，”赵泳鑫轻声唤道，“健次，怎么了？不高兴了？”

他家小男孩儿每次发情都跟omega一样，极度情绪化。平时啥心事也憋着，到了发情期就只管哭，吧嗒吧嗒的眼泪珠子看的人心疼，所以赵泳鑫一向是能哄着就绝对不凶他。见人只知道盯着自己，却没有什么反应，赵泳鑫凑过去轻轻在男孩儿眉心落下一吻，“咱们回家？”

檀健次被发情期折腾出一身汗，浑身发热，意识早就不大清醒，但还能感觉到有熟悉的体香接近。这个男人总是小心收敛起自己的信息素，但那身上自然而然携带的气息已经变成他本能的记忆。年轻人咬着下嘴唇，感受着别无仅有的温柔，心里没来由得难过，“赵泳鑫，你会不会不要我啊？”那双眼睛的雾气渐渐浓厚，男孩儿几乎快哭出来了，小心翼翼地抬手搭上男人的后背。

赵泳鑫愣住，“怎么突然问这个？”只是发情期的安全感缺失，还是在他不知道的时候，出什么事情了？

檀健次手上用了力气，想把人拉近，赵泳鑫便由着他又俯低了些身体，又没有完全卸劲。这个姿势其实累得很，但他不想压到自己的小男孩儿。

檀健次又重复了一遍刚才的问题。听得赵泳鑫叹了口气，“不要你？我在你身上花费了这么多时间精力，不要你我岂不是亏大了？”

但是檀健次迷茫的眼神完全在表达根本没听懂这情话，他暗叹真是白浪费幽默感，只能换了说法，“哪能不要你，跟我回家立马就要了你怎么样？”

这回男孩儿像是听明白了，终于露出笑脸，还能撑起身来去够着亲他。膝盖微抬，顶到男人大腿，然后顺着腿根滑进两腿之间。但赵泳鑫实在受不了挤在逼仄空间里的味道，轻咬一口对方下唇以示警告，一把按住人的肩膀，牢牢摁在车座上抬身远离，低声说，“先回家。”说完不容拒绝地退下车，又费劲地把男孩儿拉出来。

情感爆发期的男孩子在这些方面总是容易满足，得了赵泳鑫的回答，一下子又变回了那个听话的多多。被赵泳鑫一路抱扶着上了楼，情热让他几乎站不住脚，谁说alpha一向强悍、体质优异的？他和赵泳鑫就没一个发情期走得动路的。

说到这个发情，檀健次这两年实在忙，两个人聚少离多，赶上发情期了就帮对方解决，赶不上也只能用抑制剂。其实赵泳鑫有时候过日子过糊涂了，可能都不记得自己要什么时候发情，猝不及防中招了就打电话把对面张敬豪喊过来给自己打针，乱七八糟地过下来，竟然还能在一起了两年。当然，是指在一起同居两年，所谓解决也只是打个手炮。

他们真正意义上的在一起是前段时间檀健次拍完戏回北京，自己家都没回，冲进门就是一个直球，还不许赵泳鑫拒绝的那种。

这回明显是健次有意没用药。赵泳鑫这样猜测着，又恨又怜地把小祖宗扒了外套，好生安置在床上，认命似地一屁股坐在旁边，仔细瞧了一圈。还是乖乖的样子可爱。主卧床头灯暖黄色调的光照在精致的面容上，赵泳鑫伸出手指，指腹贴上健次微湿的眼角，摩挲着拭干。

他的男孩儿在外面受了那么多委屈，一句话也没抱怨过，如果不是从他经纪人那里旁敲侧击得知，也许真就一直被瞒下去了。赵泳鑫指尖下移，蹭了蹭健次此时泛红的面颊，忍不住捏了捏。瘦巴巴的，手感还是这么差。赵泳鑫撇撇嘴，有些嫌弃，却踢掉拖鞋翻身上了床。“健次，”他侧身躺在边上，轻声唤着男孩儿的名字，“很难受吗？”

房间里晚香玉的香味儿弥散开，即使他刚刚打开了半边窗户，又开了空调，味道还是那么浓郁。檀健次被浑身热火烧得迷迷糊糊，小声哼哼着，张开胳膊搂住赵泳鑫的肩背，然后八爪鱼一样贴紧。“难受…热…”年轻人感觉怀里像是抱着一只清凉抱枕，熟悉的气息笼罩在四周。他把整张脸埋进赵泳鑫的怀里，笨拙地往人衬衫领口里钻。

赵泳鑫哭笑不得，又觉得一颗心都被这个人融化了。他抬手自己解开领口的纽扣，手稍稍一顿，索性把剩下的都解开了。饱受发情期困扰的年轻人乘势贴上去，在胸口蹭来蹭去，终于觉得不够，一只手从衣服的下摆滑了进去，在光滑后背上一个劲儿乱摸。

北京前几天刚下雪，最近冷的很。檀健次的手还没暖和过来，直接贴上来时，赵泳鑫难抑地打了个颤，绷紧的唇角透露着不适。他还有点头痛，alpha的本能让他抗拒着这个房间里的味道，可他绝对不会舍得把人扔在这里跑出去，何况他确实也有点被撩起火了。

男孩儿昏昏沉沉的，哪里顾得上这些，张开嘴径直在男人左胸咬了一口，听见一声极好听的闷哼，抬头咧出个傻乎乎的笑，又凑回去轻轻舔吻。

赵泳鑫揪住男孩儿后领，把人往上提，捧着脸轻柔地吻住那双唇。这样的温柔对年轻人而言颇为受用，他热情地挽留，探出舌去跟心上人深入纠缠。还用小腿不断试探着，男人明白到他的心思，主动抬起一条腿来让他成功挤进来，轻轻夹住。

堪比暗示的动作，年轻的alpha睁开眼，有点愣住。男人不知道是嫌弃地翻了半个白眼，还是单纯在笑自家男孩儿傻，一只手伸到下面，曲起手指，指关节隔着牛仔裤对着那精神勃勃的器官叩了一下。

男孩儿身体随着抖了抖，下意识要往后缩，发现自己是被人逗弄了之后，又好面子地往前挪挪，伸手抓住男人的手，迫人手心覆在自己的那处。这也就是小男孩儿的极限了。

赵泳鑫扬眉，好笑地看着健次绝不仅因为发情期才这么红的脸，用了点力气抓了抓，半握住。他满意地看到男孩儿再次抖了两下，空气中的信息素大概已经达到最高浓度了。真难为他还没扑上来。赵泳鑫想着，翻坐起身，按住不明所以跟着想起来的檀健次，“躺好。”

男孩儿头一次被这么要求，眼巴巴看着自己裤子被脱掉。他真的快忍不住了，从碰到赵泳鑫开始，他的欲望就在身体四处奔腾，现在只是随意几下撩拨，就都往小腹跑，汇聚在那里硬得难受。

赵泳鑫手脚麻利地扯下两个人的衣服，抬眼看向此时迷茫又赧然的男孩儿，想了想，费劲地把人抱起来，下床直奔浴室。

3.  
檀健次倚靠在浴缸边缘，浴巾随意的搭在肩背上，整个人湿漉漉的。他不敢置信地低着头，紧盯蹲在自己身前的男人头顶的发旋。被湿热口腔包裹着的物件现在已经硬挺粗热，快感像电流不断沿着他紧贴湿滑瓷砖的尾椎骨流窜，往上直达大脑，刺激得他既兴奋又羞赧，心跳几乎和男人发出的吞咽声齐平。

被年长的恋人用这种方式“照料”是他没想过的，起初他还伸出手，试图把男人推开，却被没什么杀伤力地瞪了一眼。发情期的alpha敏感度不亚于omega，几下不深不浅的吞吐就彻底沦陷在情欲之中。

我喜欢的人，在帮我…

男孩儿心跳失了控，却还保留着仅存的理智，反复提醒自己这样男人肯定不好受，便努力抵抗着本能，才没扣住人脑后往自己那东西上按。直到愉悦不断攀升，他承受不住，手颤巍巍抬起来，搭在男人头顶。

赵泳鑫心领神会，立刻把涨大的东西吐了出来。他还是头一次干这种事儿，一个是看健次难受得厉害，一个是想起来前阵子应下的节目里取得晋级的奖励。好在浴室里晚香玉混杂着沐浴露玫瑰香气，压过了所有可能令人不适的味道。他抬头看了眼男孩儿，用手快速撸了几下，帮人彻底释放出来。

可怜的浴巾滑落，半边跌进浴缸里，浸了水彻底湿透了也无人搭理。赵泳鑫扶住男孩儿高潮过后软下来的腰，拍拍富有弹性的屁股，“赶紧擦干净，回床上。”

男孩儿刚释放了一轮，终于从发情期的煎熬中暂时脱身，大脑被激素和信息素烧得迷糊，还有些放空。听了他的话，依旧愣在原地，手指抠在浴缸沿上。

赵泳鑫看着他这副样子笑出声，捏了把年轻人热乎乎的脸蛋儿，“怎么着？还让我再给你抱回去？”

男孩儿闷不吭气地一头撞进他怀里，咬住左胸的凸起舔了舔。这种檀健次驾轻就熟的手段，偏偏赵泳鑫就吃，他挨这一下还没出声，就被搞得又麻又痒。末了赵泳鑫伸出去要把人往外推的手，最后落在男孩儿腰侧上下抚摸起来。

檀健次抬起头要了个吻，身体里刚平复些许的欲望再次冒了头。即使同是alpha，男孩儿却可以不用时时刻刻压抑自己，因为他知道赵泳鑫有多宠他。恃宠而骄这四个字，没人能比檀健次诠释得更好。

赵泳鑫换气儿的间隙，才发现自己正被逼着连连后退。此时男孩儿直接伸手把他按在了墙上，明显温度比室温略低一些的瓷砖刺激得浑身冒起了鸡皮疙瘩。他打了个颤，恨恨地咬了一口男孩儿下唇。

小没良心的狼崽子。

檀健次唔了一声，晚香玉勾人的香味儿里混进去了些委屈的情绪。男孩儿伸出一只手垫在他后背，从带着极短的细碎胡茬的下巴，一路啃到锁骨。

赵泳鑫被迫仰起头，后脑勺抵在墙上，一手扶在男孩儿后颈，没用什么力气。被摁住的滋味儿对哪个alpha来说都很奇怪，不可被侵犯的天性让他总想把人推开，但又囿于抵死缠绵带来的快感。谁让他喜欢檀健次，喜欢得不得了。为了这个，他足以压下所有本能。反正也不是很难。

赵泳鑫胸前的凸起再一次被年轻人含进口中，湿滑的舌头挑逗着敏感部位，他抽了口气，难抑地释放出来一些醇香的酒味儿。男孩儿被信息素一冲，动作顿了顿，很快适应下来。

笑话，如果赵泳鑫愿意为他做到这种地步，一些信息素就受不了，他还配跟人在一起吗？男孩儿带讨好意味地把两边都吸吮得涨大饱满，捏着一边面露单纯地发问，“赵泳，你说要是怀孕…这里也能产奶吗？”

赵泳鑫一脸惊诧地睁开眼，瞪着面前这双单纯明亮、却又饱含情欲和占有欲的眼睛，一时间竟然想不到话骂他什么。

檀健次又低下头轻轻咬了口另一边，“不对，alpha能怀孕吗？”

翻了个白眼，赵泳鑫按在他后颈的手狠狠捏了一下，“怀孕你妈呢，别玩了，赶紧的。”话是凶巴巴的，但却是对接下来的事表达出一种过分宠溺的默许。

檀健次哦了一声，转身去把沐浴露拎过来，嘴里念念有词，“为什么要玫瑰味儿啊？夜来香不好闻吗？你是不是背着我有玫瑰味儿的小三了，你…”

“去你的小三，再废话就回去睡觉。”赵泳鑫抢过沐浴露，拉过他的手，直接对准手心按下瓶嘴，挤出些浅红色的粘稠液体。又自己转过身去，一手撑在墙上，一手抓住浴缸边沿，抬脚轻轻勾了勾年轻人的小腿以作催促。

没有人会拒绝这种邀请，赵泳鑫的肤色不算太白，但单论后背，却是细致好看的。此刻光滑的肌肤上挂着些水珠，被浴室灯光照着，反射出诱人的光芒。年轻的alpha只觉得浑身的血液都开始沸腾，他上前半步卡进人双腿之间。一手在男人结实的臀部上揉捏两下，沿着腰线上滑，牢牢扣住男人的腰。另一手陷入股缝，将手心滑腻的液体蹭得到处都是。

信息素对冲产生的躁动逐渐臣服于快感，赵泳鑫头枕在自己的腕上，阖着眸，睫毛轻颤。男孩儿低下身去吻他自动陷下去的脊柱，咬舐着蝴蝶骨，在几行梵文纹身处落下长吻。

一根手指先试探着挤了进去，“…好紧。”只进了一个指节，紧致的穴肉就已经绞紧了。

不管有多少次经验，alpha终究还是alpha，正在遭受侵犯的现状所引起的抵抗情绪完全没办法强行忽略。刚刚被勾起的零星欲火全然无用，赵泳鑫不禁闷哼，压抑着浑身的战栗，手往后胡乱探了探，抓过男孩儿一只手摁在自己后腰，“按死了。”

男孩儿听话地用了点劲，又考虑着男人的腰伤，不敢力气过大。他看赵泳鑫实在忍得难受，缓缓把手指退出来，小声道，“要不…要不你来吧这次…”

4.  
赵泳鑫疑惑地扭过头，对上年轻人被欲望烧得通红的眼睛，那里面正盛着满满的担忧，还有话说出来之后对即将要面对的事情的不安。

怕还逞什么能。他好笑地转过身，搂过男孩儿亲吻，捉着檀健次无所适从的手，往自己身后引。

“赵泳…”

“后天还得去上海？”

男孩儿愣了会儿，才反应过来这是在问什么，“嗯？对，节目组叫我。”

“那不就结了？”赵泳鑫弓着腰，把头搁在男孩儿肩上，引导着人重新把手指推了进去，随着动作尾音都飘高了些。

瞬间明白赵泳鑫的意思，做一次可能会难受好几天，赵泳鑫无非又是怕耽误自己的工作。檀健次抿抿唇，勾着赵泳鑫的腰往卧室退，“床上舒服点。”

赵泳鑫扬扬眉，顺着他的力道走，股间摩擦出湿腻的感觉，让他抬腿动作顿了顿，恼地瞪了眼男孩儿湿漉漉的后脑勺。

被推倒在床上的时候，赵泳鑫还纳闷自家男孩儿怎么做到这一会儿狼崽子一会儿奶狗切换的，刚刚还乖巧的样子，现在转眼又像扑食猎物一般压过来。

卧室里重新弥散开晚香玉特有的香气，像是铺开的网，诱人深入。然后空气中渐渐掺杂进甜腻的酒香，平素偏向于嫩草气息的味道在情动之后掺进了皮革的厚醇。檀健次便一点点溺在这醺酣的气味中，两眼发红，小心克制着自己的欲望，重新开始探索的手指动作轻缓，竭力照顾着恋人的感受。

赵泳鑫颇为受用，捧着男孩儿的脸从眉毛亲到唇角，很是色情地嘬了口下巴尖。“好了。”男人放任欲火将那点抵抗情绪燃烧殆尽，两条腿勾上男孩儿的腰。

进入的时候，熟悉的危机感再一次钻入大脑，赵泳鑫骂了声街，去扯檀健次扣在他腰间的手，“按住我肩膀…”他怕自己忍不住把人踹出去。

男孩儿应声而为，两只手按在男人肩膀上，跪在床沿，把自己的滚烫硬挺一寸一寸挤进去。他一双眼睛紧盯着正被慢慢打开身体的alpha，观察着心上人的反应，空气中几乎要打起架来的信息素让他太阳穴突突地跳，更别说身下的男人了。

好在年轻人没被发情期冲昏了头，还记得把扩张做到完备，除去两个alpha天性的互不容纳，进入的过程到底不算艰难。

檀健次没完全抵进去，只是个大概便缓缓抽插起来，考虑着性别相冲，他不敢做到太过分。这时候他忍得额角汗都滴了下来，但心里已经很满足了。

除了我，没有别人能这样占有他。

可惜，不想还好，这么一想，男孩儿可算记起来自己是因为什么闹脾气了——前几天跟符龙飞在台上玩亲亲的是谁来着。

这下子酒香花香里混进了几乎可以闻得到的醋味儿，男孩儿想到自己在上海没日没夜地熬，自己的心上人却跟别人玩亲亲玩得那么开心，还对唱什么相依为命，谁还不会粤语了？

这一醋吧，男孩儿的动作就没了轻重。赵泳鑫刚喘过气儿来就被顶了个深，闷哼一声，差点没从床上弹起来，刚要出声抱怨，檀健次已经压下来用吻堵住了他的话。

就着动作赵泳鑫的双腿被分得更开，赵泳鑫不懂过男孩儿突然侵略性暴涨的缘由，却遵循旧例任人索求，变相放纵着男孩儿的顶弄不断深入。忽然间，身体深处传来一阵剧痛，就像是老粗一根针实实在在扎进皮肉一般，赵泳鑫呼吸一滞，竟是将身上的人直接掀了下去。

“操！”赵泳鑫疼得爆了粗口，刚刚那个瞬间，他不知道疼痛从何而来，但alpha的直觉带来的强烈威胁感刺得他头皮发麻。那是…什么？他粗喘着重重倒回去，侧脸瞥见捂着腰爬回床上的男孩儿，顿了顿，“…摔到了？”

檀健次有些无措地僵在床边，男人做了个深呼吸，去拉他的手指，“过来。我…我不知道怎么回事，你刚刚…弄到哪了？”

男孩儿也摇了摇头，刚才仿佛顶到了一片软肉，那一瞬间似乎还张开了一条窄缝？他眯了眯眼，心里有了点想法。

“疼吗？”赵泳鑫喘匀了气儿，把人重新拉回自己身上，愧疚地揉着男孩儿的腰侧。

檀健次心里暖暖的，又摇摇头，顺着男人意思再次挺腰操进去，这次没有再用很大的动作，缓入缓出，等人重新适应。

赵泳鑫微张双唇，艰难地喘着气，内壁被滚烫的性器缓慢劈开，勃起的青筋都感知得一清二楚，交合处被不紧不慢的摩擦带出了火，阵阵发热，微不足道的痛楚牵扯出酥麻快感。

同属生性不可一世的alpha，本是最难匹合的一类人。每场性事都像是打架一样，彼此难以避免的抵抗。被压制的一方竭力收敛着想要挣扎反扑的欲望，压制的一方竭力小心不锋芒毕露伤了彼此。互相角力和背离本性反而点燃了另类的狂躁欲火，让他们心甘情愿为之焚身。

“赵泳，”檀健次低下身去咬男人的耳垂，嗓音薰了酒味似得带着低哑，“就算alpha不能怀孕，但总能互相标记吧？”

赵泳鑫本是紧绷的身体重新放松下来，得了趣便不再满足，勾着男孩儿脖颈，脚后跟磕了下脊柱，示意人加快速度。全然沉浸在情欲中的人听了这荒唐话也未恼，只斜眼剜他一眼，“又说什么胡话？”

鼻尖碰鼻尖，檀健次咧了个惯常无害的笑，却看得赵泳鑫心中突然冒出了一股不详之感。“我觉得可以，”檀健次收到男人的暗示，抬起小臂压在男人的锁骨上，另一只手扶着腰，加快了抽插速度，动作幅度依旧不大，却继续说，“刚刚那个是不是他们说的生殖腔？”

赵泳鑫被制得死死的，听了话心里一沉，刚要开口，随着一记深顶，身体内里又传来方才那般剧烈的疼痛。他疼出一声哀呼，下意识攥住了男孩儿压着自己的手臂。这次却不容他挣动，那里被一下接着一下的顶弄，猛烈的疼痛带着大脑里alpha头次如此暴虐的抗拒因子折腾得他眼前视野一片斑驳。

alpha竟然还有生殖腔？！他不敢相信这个操蛋的现状，但又不能忽略那个已经被一下下叩开的裂缝。

檀健次心疼至极，但已经到这个份上，只能死命压住身下的人。生殖腔比之外面甬道更为紧窒火热，只是探了个头，他几乎就要这么交代了。他额头的汗不断地淌，滴下来砸碎在男人肩窝，“让我标记好不好？我、我想让他们都知道，你是我的…赵泳鑫，好不好？”

“你…你……”男人被操得痛吟里带了哭腔，冷汗涔涔，两只手在男孩儿背上都抓出了红痕，隔着眼前覆着的雾，他隐约看见了年轻人心疼而坚定的眼神。认命地闭上眼，他栽在檀健次这里不是一次两次了，能有什么办法拒绝吗？

得了默许的男孩红着眼去亲吻男人咬出血丝的下唇，下身一刻不停的努力终于有了成果，热烫的性器叩开入口，前端撞进去的瞬间两个人都闷哼出声。

早就萎缩退化的器官被重新开发出来，赵泳鑫感受到前所未有的恐慌。他深呼吸，颤巍巍的手抬起来抱住身上的男孩儿，“你…你先别动……”

男孩儿听话地停下动作，紧紧回拥，俯在他耳边，“我好爱你啊……”

低音炮讲述爱情的功力总是绝妙高超的，赵泳鑫被这深情的嗓线挠得心里痒痒，面上只是翻了个白眼，传递着不满。

檀健次讨了便宜不敢多言，按捺着自己的占有欲，撑起身试着从那里退出去，又轻轻顶了回去，换了个低吟，便小幅度动作起来。被彻底打通的腔道保持着张开的状态，甚至说得上是在迎接每一次的侵入，引导着入侵者往更深处探索。

赵泳鑫多年认知被打破，一时间还未完全回神。那种地方本就敏感，被操个十几次就有过电般的快感从里而外腾起，他没了力气，扒不住健次肩背的手垂落在床上，随意揪起格纹床单，给拧得皱皱巴巴。“慢点……”不多时，赵泳鑫克制着的痛哼转化成时不时几声低吟，空气中烈酒尖锐的气味再度变得醇香可口。

檀健次见他适应，终于放下心，扶着赵泳鑫的腰胯，在里面冲撞起来，赵泳鑫，赵泳，来回混着叫。

只是最后成结的时候，疼还是疼，赵泳鑫掐着檀健次的手腕子，浑身打着颤，裹挟着痛苦的致命快感几乎要把他拆吞入腹。

火热的结张开巨大，被撑到极致的脆弱内壁仿佛马上就要被撕裂，两个人一动不敢动地相拥着，等结消退。

“你个小王八蛋…”释放的时候，赵泳鑫差点背过气儿去，此时好不容易缓过劲来，立马就要找话来数落这个得寸进尺的狼崽子。

檀健次正趴在他身上，顺势把头拱进他颈侧，毛茸茸的脑瓜蹭得他又一阵心软。但是实在被压得难受，他推了推男孩儿肩膀，得到的回应又是一阵带着明显撒娇意味的摇头乱蹭，哦肯定还有对自己的愧疚，呵。

好像对着檀健次，他很难真的发火，刚刚男孩儿情欲上头，哼哼着提了句什么符龙飞什么张敬豪什么粤语，他瞬间就明白过来，敢情这是为了前天活动置气呢。他不知该哭该笑，亲个脸给他折腾成这样，真是栽了。

过程实在太他妈得艰辛，但能感觉到空气中两个人的信息素逐渐融为了一体，赵泳鑫知道这大概是标记成功的缘故，心里突然感到一些安稳。从现在开始，不光所有人都知道自己是他的，同时也知道这个人是自己的了。

天性相克重要吗？天生一对不就结了。

——  
谢谢看到这里的老板，肝没了。


End file.
